Kindergarden
by Heartagram Angel
Summary: Kindergarden. The G Gundam Gang is in Kindergarden, with other animes. What chaos will endure! completed as of April 12, 2004 THANK U REVIEWERS!
1. Chapter 1

Serpent Rayo: Just a random idea I just thought out of my head cause I was really bored.  
  
G Gundam Chapter 1: Kindergarden  
  
The little Domon Kasshu, his brother, and his father slowly went into the elementry school Domon would be atending. It was his first day.  
  
"Now, Domon. Listen to the teacher......."  
  
"And make sure the bullies don't hurt you. If they do, I'll pound them." Kyoji said. he was attending fourth grade.  
  
"Okie." Domon said, with a little grin on his face. He knew Kyoji was goning to take care of him, although he was able to take care of himself.  
  
They walked up the stone steps to reach the front office. Once inside Kyoji quickly went to his classroom. Raizo (Domon's father) and Domon went to the Main Office.  
  
"Hello?" someone said. She was sitting behind a large front desk. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi. I'm Mr. Raizo Kasshu and I'm sending my son to this school."  
  
"Ah yes. Little Domon. I'm Mrs.Starishu. I'm going to be sending you to your class now. Follow me." Mrs.Starishu took out little Domon to his class room.  
  
"Hello class. This is Domon Kasshu, a new classmate." Mrs.Starishu introduced.  
  
"Hi Domon!" The class said.  
  
"This is your teacher, Mr. Otogi." she said, giving Domon a little shove inside, then closing the door.  
  
Domon looked around. Everything looked...well....boring.  
  
Someone came up to Domon. Actually, there were three people.  
  
One had blue hair and a weed in his mouth. A little burst of pinks was sprouting out. His hand in his pockets, he was grinning.  
  
Another one had orange hair and a weird bang thing. He was in a more serious position, a red rose in hand.  
  
the last one was wearing a vest, his hand behind his back. he looked very laid back. There was a slick ponytail going down his back. He was making the largest grin Domon ever saw.  
  
"Hi." Was what the first one said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Domon."  
  
"Duh you are!" the one with the pony tail said. "I'm Sai Sici, but everyone calls me Sai."  
  
"I'm Chibodee, but ya can call me Chib or Crocket." the one with the purpleish hair said as he spitted out his weed.  
  
"Gross! Oh, I'm Mosieur George de Sand. Pleased to meet you." the one with the rose said, extending a hand.  
  
"Who want's to be that formal?" Sai said.  
  
"Oh, yea. Did we tell you? this is an international school, so ya'll have to deal with all these nutters" Chib said as he pointed to some people like Michelo Chairot and Chandra Sijiema. Of course, Domon didn't know who they were at that time. "Tat guy there is a freak of torturing. He like to hurt people, so stay away rom him."  
  
"The other one's Chandra. He's really into cobras and stuff like tat." Sai said. "He's a real freak."  
  
"Who's that?" Domon pointed to a group of people. One was a girl with brown hair and circular earing. Another had blue hair and a more laughable face.  
  
"the one's wit brown hair is Rain Mikamura, mose popular girl in all of Kindergarden History."  
  
"the other's Allenby Beardsly. She's dodgeball champ and leader of the cheerleading team. A real snotball." George said in disgust.  
  
"Class! Playtime's over! Go and brush your teeth for nappie time!" Mr. Otogi said. (A/N: Scary thing is, I brushed my teeth in school before goin' to nappie when I was in Pre-K)  
  
"Alrighty!" Chibodee said as he bounded to the sink where they kept all the toothbrushes.  
  
"Comeon, I'll show U where ya can get your new tooth brushes." Sai said. He led Domon to a little closet where Domon picked out a small toothbrush with soft bristles. It had a picture of Neo-Japan's flag on it. Sai looked at his choice. "that's what I thought you'd pick."  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
Sai Grinned. He showed a toothbrush with Neo-China's flag.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After nappie time, it was lunch. All the children went to their cubbies to get their lunchs. Sai's was next to Domon's.  
  
Sai and Domon had talked instead of slept through nappie time. They talked about home and stuff.  
  
"Let's file class." Otogi said as all the little kindergardners went into the kiddies cafiteria.  
  
There were several tables, each with a name. One was named Cool Table. Some others were: Useless Table, Weird Table, Girly Table, Nard Table and Who- Cares-About-You-Table.  
  
George, Sai, and Chib sat in the Cool Table, while Rain and Allenby sat around the Girly Table.  
  
"Ova Here BRO!" Sai said, calling Domon to sit in the Cool Table with all the other people.  
  
"Alright, who thinks Maria Louise is cute?" George asked.  
  
Not a single hand raised.  
  
"He's totally in love with Maria." Sai whispered to Domon.  
  
Domon nodded.  
  
"Alright, Maria's dumped." Argo said as he wrote her name in the dump list. "Who's next?"  
  
"Cecil" Sai yelled.  
  
Chibodee, Kyral and Russets (A/N: Tat's Neo Singapore's Gundam Fighter) raised hands, as well as Sai.  
  
"Alright, she's in." Argo said, putting it in the Alright List.  
  
"how bout Rain?" Domon squeaked.  
  
"Of course!" All the hands were raised.  
  
**********************************  
  
Serpent: "How da ya like it? it's kool right? I'm sorry if this is so random, if you wanna flame me, go ahead. It was just a little random thing anyway." 


	2. Chapter 2

Serpent: Alright, let's hit it. Oh, and I don't own the name Otogi, it's from Yugioh. I also don't own G Gundam.  
  
Sai: Hello  
  
Serpent: AHHH! Sai, you know you shouldn't sneak up on me!  
  
Sai: I wanted to promote a story called 'When the Serpent and Dragon connect' which we all hate the name of. We're planning to call it Serpent's Darkness, but we dunno.  
  
Serpent: I only saw G Gundam through Toonami in Cartoon Network. 'Cuse me, that's the only part I like of CN. And now they cut an hour of it! But, they have two new shows, one's YU YU HAKUSHO AND THE OTHER'S KENSHIN! I saw the manga of both, so I'm hooked onto them  
  
Sai: Riiiight.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Lunch is ova!" Mr. Otogi said, as he had all the children put their food away. "It's Reading time! Go to the reading circle!"  
  
"AWWWWW!" The children went as they went to the circle. Domon followed George and Chibodee as they sat down on the floor, indian style of course. Mr. Otogi sat in the reading chair.  
  
"Today, we are reading a story called the 'Happy Flowers'," Mr. Otogi, or Otogi, said. He took out a gigantic book, the one with pictures and words at the bottom. The cover had a smiling sunflower.  
  
"This is gonna suck like HELL!" Chibodee groaned. George nodded.  
  
"I just have to agree"  
  
"Don't you hate it when they act like we're children!" Sai muttered.  
  
Otogi heard that, "You are children," he said.  
  
"HEY!" someone said, they turned to see Andrew Graham. "We ain't children!"  
  
"Aaaaannnyyyywayyyyy," Otogi said as he turned a page, "Once upon a time, long long ago, there was a little sunflower that was verrryyyy saddddd."  
  
"Damn, he's gonna tell this story until we die."  
  
"I know right?"  
  
Domon started easedropping on Rain and Allenby's conversation about stuff.  
  
"WAAAA!" Saette Gyuzelle (Remember? Neo Turkey? Rain's former Boyfriend?) started to cry. "Chico hit meeee!!!"  
  
Chico stuck his tounge out. "Did not!"  
  
"Did too!" Saette said suddenly.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"DID TOOOOOOO"  
  
"DID NOTTTT!"  
  
"DID TOOOOO!"  
  
"Alright children! Let's settle down!" Otogi said desperately. He tried to get the two kindergardners, since now Chico and Saette started fighting and rolling.  
  
Allenby sighed. "You DO KNOW he's a NEW teacher right?" she wispered to Domon.  
  
Domon's jaw dropped.  
  
"Yea, tis is his first day" Sai whipered.  
  
"Did you see his first name?!?!" Andrew said. Since he was very strong for a kindergardner, he often got into fights and went to the office. "It's Radin!"  
  
"RADIN OTOGI?!?!" Chibodee said shocked. "I always thought it was Scott!"  
  
"What do you mean ALWAYS?" George said. "You just met him"  
  
"Yeeaaaa, so?" Chibodee shot back as Otogi ran past him, chasing a cloud of dust.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go outside and pway?" Chibodee suggested.  
  
"Nah, let's play Make-believe!" Rain said. they all nodded in reply.  
  
"Okay," Chandra said (Neo-India, Cobra Gundam you know). "I wanna be the knight!"  
  
"No way, I chose the night!" Chibodee screamed.  
  
"I suppose to be knight, I'm french!" George said.  
  
"Okie, you can all be knights," Rain said. "I know I'm the beautiful princess that needs to be saved."  
  
"I'll be the queen!" Allenby said happily. "And...."  
  
"Gentel'll be the king!" Sai said happily. "Can I be the prince's partner and good friend?"  
  
"Sure, Domon'll be the prince" Argo said. They all turned to Domon, expecting him to agree.  
  
Domon nodded shyly. "Okie"  
  
"And I'll be Rain's maid!" Cecil said.  
  
Once they gave out all the parts, they started the 'BIG' story.  
  
The BIG story  
  
Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Rain Mikamura. She was beautiful beyond belief. She lived in a beautiful kingdom, where her parents, Gentel and Allenby, ruled peacefully.  
  
One day, there was a dark storm and Rain got sick. All the doctors tried to cure her, but failed in the attempt. Among them was Dahal. He came from a far away land that was almost unknown.  
  
Rain grew sicker and sicker until she grew pale and thin. Dahal suggested to get a magician. When they did, they chose Andrew, the great and fat magician of the land HEARTS.  
  
Andrew said that the only way to save her was to get a handsom prince, that was rich and all, to kiss her. King Gentel sent his messengers to other countries so that princes could come. And they did. They came by the thousands.  
  
Among them was an unknown prince named Domon Kasshu of the land of HOPE. He also had a friend named Sai at his side. Among their group were the fearless knights named Chandra, George and Chibodee. There was also Romario (Neo-Portugal, Jester gundam, make Chib cry) and Marcelot (Neo- Greece, really big, Zeus Gundam), the two great warriors of their land.  
  
Domon walked up to the gigantic doors and introduced himself. Gentel and Allenby doubted that he was a prince, as a gigantic flurry of people flew past them (then a man). Gentel put Domon and Sai throught tests. But, Rain had seen Domon and had fallen in love.  
  
Then, Domon passed all the tests and was going to save the princess by kissing her.......  
  
End...  
  
"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" they chanted. Even Gentel and Allenby chanted. Domon and Rain blushed and shook their heads. "AWWWWW!" they said.  
  
"Alright then," Otogi said as he got up from the floor, holding two unhappy boys. "Let's go back to reading."  
  
*BRING!* the bell went.  
  
"YEAAAA!" everyone said as they bounded out of the class. School was over.  
  
Domon met up with Raizo (his father) and Kyoji. "Hey!"  
  
"hey Domon, how was your first day of school, someone hurt ya?" Kyoji asked.  
  
"No.... I have fun!" Domon said warmly. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"  
  
"Let's go home first then!" Kyoji said laughing.  
  
Then, they went home (No, this isn't the end, read on!)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Serpent: No, this isn't the end of the story, but I want to do a tiny (emphsis on the tiny) crossover.... maybe you guys can help. If you don't I'll have to choose for myself, and it'll most likly be Yu Yu Hakusho or Yugioh!  
  
Sai: Riiiight  
  
Domon: What's this? :::shows a bag of sugar and starts devowering it::: SUGARRRR!!!!!  
  
Rain: UH oh, Domon's reeeealllly bad with sugar....  
  
Domon: WWEEEEEE!  
  
Serpent Rayo: Well, you get the point.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Serpent Rayo: I don't own any characters.  
  
Sai: Uh duh you DON'T!  
  
Domon: So... what should we do now?  
  
Serpent: READ!  
  
Sai: do we have to?  
  
Serpent: Ya. Oh, and to the question about Sai and his age... HOW CAN THE SHUFFLE ALLIANCE BE THE SHUFFLE ALLIANCE WITHOUT THE JOKE GUY, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS SAI SICI!  
  
George: sighs You seem to be totally dedicated to Mr. Sici  
  
Serpent: ^_^ always will be!  
  
Chapter 3: Kindergarden  
  
"Watch!" Domon said as he threw the ball high (well, not so high) in the air.  
  
It was a bright and sunny day, Domon's second day in school. He was playing catch with Sai, Chib, George, and Argo. This was all before school, all before.  
  
"Hehe! I GOT IT!" Chibodee screamed as he backed up and backed up and hit someone one. Actually, he bumped into the person whose head was hit by the baseball. Chibodee got up and turned around to see a frowning guy. He had hair that stuck up and he was wearing black, except around his neck. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"Sory?" the other boy asked madly. He was going to grasp a sword from his belt, but three other kindergardners had reached where the kid and Chibodee stood.  
  
"Stop," one said. He had red hair and was wearing a rose-pink uniform.  
  
"Why should I?" the kid with the sword asked.  
  
Chibodee spat at the floor. "Yea," he said. "Why should he stop? I coould beat up this shrimp in ten seconds flat!" In the background, George, Domon, Argo, and Sai nodded.  
  
The one in the green uniform shook his head, as did the red head. Only the one wearing a blue uniform didn't dissagre. Instead, he nodded.  
  
"Did you just call me a shirmp?" the short guy with the sword asked.  
  
"Yea, you got a problem with that?" Chibodee asked, getting in the little guy's face.  
  
The guy with the pointy hair raised his sword, and was heald back by the red head and the guy with the green uniform.  
  
"You--- can't kill ----him---Hiei!" the guy wearing green said.  
  
"Yusuke's right," the one with red hair said. "You'd get in trouble!"  
  
Hiei stopped straining and put the sword back in it's sheeth. "You're right Kurama. I'd be a waste of my time," Hiei said shortly.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke started walking towards the building, but Yusuke turned around. "Come on you idiot!" Yusuke said to the kid wearing blue. "Kuwabara!"  
  
Kuwabara shook from seeing Rain Mikamura. "Okay!" he ran after them like an idiot.  
  
"HEY! YOU, SHORTIE! COME BACK HERE!" Chibodee said. he was obiously very angry.  
  
"Who was that?" Domon asked.  
  
"Most likely some new students," Sai said.  
  
"Oh yea..." George said. "this is the new semesater for new kids. This week, there will be more and more kids coming. I guess all the old people are here too," he said as he watched Dahal, Romario and Chico play a game of catch. His eyes turned to someone wearing a mask. He seemed to be older than the rest.  
  
Sai had noticed him too. "Heeeeyyyyyy... look at that guy over there!" he pointed to the guy in the red and yellow mask.  
  
"Hey, he's older than us!" Chibodee said.  
  
"Maybe he's a T.A.," Argo mentioned.  
  
"What's a T.A.?" Domon asked. "Where they here before?"  
  
"Yea... for some classes," Sai said. "They help the teachers. The T.A. means Teacher's Assistant. Most are mean and rotton forth graders so be careful."  
  
Domon nodded, as did the rest. Rain then came up, with Allenby.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Rain said happily. Allenby looked with heart eyes at Domon. Domon shuddered.  
  
"Hey sis!" Sai ended up on the head of Allenby, squashing her dreams of Domon and her being together (Serpent: happily! Allenby: hey!). "whatcha doin?"  
  
"Looking at all those weirdos," Rain said, looking behind her. Everyone except a squashed Allenby."  
  
"What the hell?! The're taking OUR table!" Sai said madly. They were a bunch of people. One had blond hair, one with three spikes. Another had a needle point front hair style and another was an albino. Actually... there were two albinos and two spikey haired kids. One out of each pair was evil- like, the others were innocent. There was also a girl and an evil/serious guy with blue eyes.  
  
Sai started stomping off to the table. Domon was about to restrain him, when George put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't," George said. "this could get messy."  
  
"Bloody!" Chib added.  
  
"Disgusting," Rain added. "After all, Sa's been guarding that table like it was the Shaolin Temple. Maybe it's cause that's where most of his um... memmories came from."  
  
Sai went right up to the table. "So... who the hell are you people?!?!"  
  
The innocent-thrispike kid talked first. "Hi! i'm Yuugi Mou---" he started, but Sai had socked him in the face with a fist.  
  
"I don't care weither you're Yogi Mo or the Queen of England. I want my table/bench/lunch place back!" Sai yelled.  
  
"I don't see your name on it!" the blue-eyed guys said. Sai smiled as he pointed to a series of scratches and lines forming the name Sai in chinese and in english, as well as Japanese.  
  
"There's my name, okay?" Sai said angrily.  
  
"By the way, now that we're going to be friends I'm Anzu (Tea) Masak---"  
  
WAM! Another fist came flying into another face. "As I said, get off my table!" Sai said angrily.  
  
"Can't we reason..." Anzu started. "Maybe you want to talk to Seto Kaiba!"  
  
Sai glared at her. "And maybe you want another fist to go socking into your face. Or do you want a foot now?"  
  
Anzu shook her head and stepped twenty feet away.  
  
"Alright, listen up people!" Sai now looked at eveyone. "This is my table, and get out!"  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that! You're so young!" the blondie said. He ruffled Sai's hair and messed up his tight ponytail, making his hair fly. Sai frowned and grabbed the blondie's arm. Sai twisted the arm. The blondie screamed VERY high-pitchedly.  
  
"I'm young? Ha, that's a laugh!" Sai said. Watching the needle-haired guy and the innocent albino advance, he flew up and called out somthing. It happened to be a baby-gundam. It was a gundam, fit for a child. His was the Dragon-chibi Gundam.  
  
"AH!" Domon, Argo, George, and Chib screamed. "HE HAD A BABY-GUNDAM TOO!!?!?!?!"  
  
Sai smiled. "Yup! Even if I'm only four and you guys are older... ha!" (Serpent: You're suppose to be five to go to kindergarden, just to tell you guys!) Sai said.  
  
"And? what could a baby-gundam do to me?" the less-innocent spikey haired guy said. "I'm Yami, former pharoah of Egypt! And I'm five!" he said proudly.  
  
"You're also a pain in the ass!" Sai said, slaming his foot onto Yami. The baby-gundam was the same size of a regular gundam, but easier to handle. At the same time, this hurt the needle haired guy, the less-nice albino, the innocent albino, and the blondie.  
  
"HEY!" the not-so-nice-albino said. He blew the gundam away with the power of his Millinnium Ring. "I'M THE FAMOUS TOMB ROBBER! DO NO MESS WITH ME! I'M BAKURA RYOU!"  
  
'And I'm Ryou Bakura!" the innocent albino said.  
  
"I'm Katsuya Joun---" the blondie started, but Sai smashed him again.  
  
"Good shot!" Bakura, Seto and Yami said enthusiastically.  
  
"You liked that?" Sai came out of his gundam and met them in a 'normal' fashion.  
  
"No duh!" Seto said. He was the blue-eyed guy. "I've been wanting to smash the guy!"  
  
Bakura and Yami nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Anzu and the needle-haired guy came up to help Kindergardener Jou.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Serpent-As I said, I'm sory I was so away... it's a long story.  
  
Sai- (Nods) you and that English test.  
  
Serpent-Yea, but I know this chapter really sucks. But, that's cause I have... DUN DUN DUN... writer's block! maybe you want to give me a couple of pranks they can do on Mr. Otogi. I'm planning to also add Rurouni Kenshin, if I can find all the spellings! The only one I don't need is Kenshin's name.  
  
Domon-Plez help.  
  
George-:::is being handed a cup of juice from Hiei::: thanks Hiei. :::drinks:::  
  
Serpent- NO! GEORGE, IT'S...  
  
George- huh?  
  
Serpent- ARGGGG!!!!!  
  
Sai-he's a-a-a-a  
  
Serpent- A CHIBI!  
  
Sai: arg!  
  
Serpent: Anyway... MORE G GUNDAM IS NEEDED!!! GIVE ME IDEAS PLEZ!! I'M RUNNING OUT OF EM! 


	4. Chapter 4 Need a new chapter name!

Serpent Rayo: Ya!!!  
  
Sai: Ow...  
  
Serpent: Sorry, I just needed to glomp someone... and you were the perfect target!!  
  
Domon: Harsh...  
  
Rayo: :::rubs Sai's head::: don't worry. You'll live. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
George: *sigh*  
  
Rayo: Oh, I would like to give credit to BLINX KASSHU, cause I'm using his idea. Oh, and I might use the DBZ characters if others will agree on it. Let's ask some people if we should...  
  
Kurama: Why use them?  
  
Kuwabara: Yea, I'm already strong!  
  
Hiei: Hn. You idiot, she wants to use them in this fic, and anyway. Even Rayo could beat you!  
  
Kuwabara: yea...  
  
*bong!*  
  
Rayo: yea, I can. Oh, and to all the others who reviewed, thanks fo your ideas! I've got a few of my own after yours. I will use each and everyone one of those ideas, just gimme time.  
  
Chapter 4: Kindergarden  
  
"hello class. As most of you know, this is a new quarter in our exiting year. Today we have Yuugi Motou, Katsuya Jounochi, Hiroto Honda, Anzu Masaki, Seto Kaiba, and Ryou Bakura with us. We also have Yuugi's twin Yami Yuugi Motou and Ryou's twin Bakura Bakura," the teacher intorduced them one by one.  
  
"Losers," Sai whispered to Domon. "I'm going to rip that blondie's head off."  
  
Domon nodded.  
  
"Next we have Hiei... uh what's your last name Hiei?"  
  
"Hn, I don't have one," he said plainly. It was obiously he thought she was a bitch.  
  
"Ah, okay. Then there's Minamino Shuuichi..."  
  
"I would like it if you called me Kurama..." the little red head said. His little kawaii green eyes glistened.  
  
"Oookay... and next is Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuka Kuwabara," the teacher said.  
  
They nodded.  
  
Chibodee frowned at Hiei because he had thought that Hiei stole his hair style. "Little cheat, I'm gonna kick his little ass," he muttered.  
  
"Now, there is two more. There is Sanosuke and Kenshin," he said, gesturing to the two little boys. "There is also Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko..." she said, watching Kaoru and Megumi pull a little red head, Kenshin Himura.  
  
Sweatdrops appeard from Sanosuke and Yahiko. Everyone else was way to confused.  
  
"Okay, you all. Go sit in your assigned seats," Mr. Otogi said.  
  
The children nodded as the new people took their seats.  
  
"Now class, we're going to learn how to play blackjack..."  
  
The class gave her a strange look. A few of them knew, from watching their parents, that blackjack was a gambeling game.  
  
"I mean... how to do art. Class, we're going to finger paint!!!" she said happily. Domon guessed that she was the type to like cleaning up after little kids. "George dear, will you go get the paint. Shuui... Kurama get the paintbrushes... yes they're right next to those tubes in the cabinet. Sai hand out the paper... no not the glossy one! The plane one. Everyone else, roll up your sleaves! We're painting!"  
  
Soon after, the room was a mess. If you looked really closely, you saw that Sai's picture was of a dragon in the water. "Nice picture," Cecil said. She was sitting next to him and was drawing a mermaid quite well for her age.  
  
"Thankies! You draw nice too," Sai replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Domon and Rain were sitting in another desk, side by side. Domon was drawing pictures of people.... one just happened to be of Rain. Rain looked at him when he finnished.  
  
"Domon?"  
  
Domon turned to Rain. "Yea?"  
  
"I like that picture. Who is it of?"  
  
Domon blushed, "you," he said meekly.  
  
Rain smiled and kissed Domon on the cheek as he blushed twenty different colors. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
(Serpent: Awwww, now they just make out... :::points to Domon and Rain::: Sai: Ewwww!)  
  
In another corner, Hiei was sharing a desk with a very unhappy Chibodee and an even unhappier George. Foe you see, George had to listen to Chibodee's whims. "Oh my god, Hiei can't even draw!" Chibodee whispered. George just nodded.  
  
"I heard that!" Hiei muttered, freaking Chibodee out.  
  
At another corner, Karou, Kenshin, and Megumi were sitting, Kenshin in the middle, of course! what will happen there?  
  
"Kenshin! Look at the picture I drew you!!!" Karou said, showing a picture to Kenshin.  
  
"It's.... ahhh!" Kenshin's face was splattered with paint. You must be wondering why...  
  
"Isn't mine better?" Megumi asked as she had shoved a picture on Kenshin's face.  
  
"Uh...." Kenshin started as both girls started arguing.  
  
"heyyyyyy!" Yahiko said. He was sitting in front of Sai. "What if we dress up Mr. Otogi?" he asked Sai.  
  
"huh?" Sai looked at Mr. Otogi sleeping on his seat. 'hmmmm...'  
  
"Let's do it!" Cecil said enthusiastically. Both Yahiko and Sai looked at her. "What?" she asked.  
  
"What's wrong with you Cecil? You're always so... kind..."  
  
"Hmph, can't I cange once in a while?"  
  
Sai scratched his head. "Um.. okie... we'll do it!"  
  
Yahiko, Sai and Cecil grinned. They went up to Domon and Rain. "Domon!" Cecil said.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You wanna join our team to dress up Otogi?" Sai said. "Maybe we can get some make-up from the teacher's room and..."  
  
"Let's use paint!" Chico said! "It would be fun! And we can make him look like a clown!"  
  
"Clowns!!!!" Chibodee said smiling. (Rayo: Weeeird.... Hey Chib, did you like clowns when you were young? Chibodee: C-c-c-low-wns!!! AHHH! *shrudders)  
  
"Can we help?" Sano said, pulling Kaoru, Megumi, and Kenshin behind him.  
  
Kenshin: *swirly eyes*  
  
"Yea!" Domon said. "Why not?"  
  
Sooner or later, all the young children (Yahiko: I am not a child!!!) were huddled around, talking ang making plans...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Serpent Rayo: Guess what happens next?  
  
Sai: Isnt' it a little easy?  
  
Rayo: Hn. But... I was wondering somthing...  
  
Sano: Wut?  
  
Rayo: Hmm... I was wondering of I should add a few characters... new ones I mean...  
  
People in Ruruouni Kenshin, G Gundam, and Yu YU Hakusho: *GASP!*  
  
Rayo: I mean... me and some authors or authoresses...  
  
Kurama: Hey... that wouldn't be a bad idea...  
  
Rayo: yup!  
  
Domon: Why do you have to argue with the authoress?  
  
Rayo: Lights!!!  
  
Lights go off and Domon's hair shines in the darkness  
  
Domon: Grrrr...  
  
Rayo: Yes, I bleached Domon's poor hair and dyed it... black at light and GLOW IN THE DARK!!! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Sai (whispering to Hiei): that girl got issues...  
  
Hiei: *nods*  
  
Yu-gi-oh gang: hey!  
  
Rayo; You're here too? 


	5. Chapter 5, oh so quickly too!

Serpent Rayo: Thankies, thankies, thankies!! You guys are so kawaii!!! *hands out cookies* thanks!!!  
  
Sai: Can I have one?  
  
Rayo: Oh sure! Plus.. a few anwsers:  
  
Yugi is spelled Yuugi (as in Game) in Japanese. We are using Japanese names if you don't know. If you need a little help... the bottom of this chappie has a key.  
  
No, not all the characters. Just Goku, Bulma, Chi-chi, Vegeta, Piccolo and Yamcha (is that how to spell it?!?!)  
  
The blondie is, of course, Jounochi!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Joey: You hate me!!  
  
Rayo: Yup!  
  
Authors and Autoresses that want to be in the story can ask to be in it. I will accept as many as possible. Just not in this chapter. As in you tell me you want to and I will put the name you want in. As in your pen name, unless you want me not to.  
  
Kenshin: I hope you're done.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^ Chapter 5: Kindergarden  
  
Mr. Otogi woke up sooner or later and tried to get up. All the children were at their desks, painting quietly witha few exceptions.  
  
"Kenshin's mine!" Kaoru screamed asshe pulled Kenshin.  
  
"Nuh uh! He's mine!" Megumi groaned as she pulled a swirly-eyed Kenshin over.  
  
"Now kids..." Mr. Otogi got up, but was inturrupted when he tried to get up. He groaned as he founf out he was glued to the seat. He put his hands on the edge of the chair.... and they were stuck too! "What the fuck?!?!"  
  
"Oooooo! Techa' said baddddd wordddd!" sai said, giggling hysterically.  
  
Mr. Otogi also found out that his feet were stuck too. "How the hell did you kids paste me down?"  
  
"We just used paste around your ass!" Yuugi said.  
  
"Yuugi, you cursed?!?!" Anzu asked. "Good little children..."  
  
Hiei took out his tiny dagger. "Stop talking or die!" he said. She gulped. He had already had experience one of her friendship speeches.  
  
"Okie," she said quietly.  
  
"But, I'm suprised. Yugi Motou, mr.innocent of the class, curses," Hiei noted.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Spent too much time with his Yami," Jou said, nodding.  
  
"Yup, yup," Honda agreed.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO M-- AHHH!" Mr. Otogi started. But, almost immedietly, he was plastered in a ocean of black. At least his hair was. Black on black wasn't so bad, except one droplet was running down his back.  
  
"How bout a little make-up?" Rain asked. Kaoru nodded as she took a little purple paint.  
  
"No, no!" Megumi said, shoving the pain away. "It's suppose to be red.... riiiiight Kenny?"  
  
"Uh..." Kenshin scratched his head as both girls started arguing again. Domon sighed as he picked up the red tube. Because the tube was wet, it slipped out of his hands quite a few times. Rain decided to help him.  
  
As both kindergardners picked up the tube, their hands touched and they blushed like two tomatos.  
  
"Come on!" Sai said, pushing them foward. By reflex, both Domon and Rain squeezed the bottle, splattering paint all over Mr. Otogi.  
  
"Opps," Rain and Domon said at the same time.  
  
"ooooo! Blush!" Yahiko said. Sano grinned.  
  
"Blush? Without color to the eye?" Sano asked while picking up a blue bottle he quickly squeased a little out and put it on his forhead in a strait line. "Wow, you have one of those eye lashes that's one line!"  
  
"Mouth closed!" Seto Kaiba said as he took the magenta/black bottle and splashed it over Mr. Otogi's mouth.  
  
*bang, bang!* someone behind the locked door kicked the door. But no one heard that person immedietly stop.  
  
"Uh oh..." Yusuke said.  
  
"What?" everyone asked as they stopped their fun.  
  
"Someone's coming... I think."  
  
"yea right!" Sai said, returning to bashing Jou. Everyone nodded.  
  
And the door unlocked........  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Serpent Rayo: Dun, dun, dun!!!  
  
Notes:  
  
Anzu is Téa  
  
Honda is Tristan  
  
Jounochi is Joey  
  
Yuugi is Yugi  
  
Ryou is Bakura  
  
Bakura is Yami Bakura  
  
Yami is Yami 


	6. Chapter 6, AUTHORS N' AUTHORESSES!

Serpent Rayo: thankies, thankies, thankies, thankies!!!  
  
Domon: Stop using your sister's name!!!  
  
Rayo: What do you mean?  
  
Sai: Sis, we know that your name is not Rayo. It's Sagoshi!  
  
Rayo: T.T You found out?  
  
Duo: Yup ^___^  
  
Sagoshi (or Rayo): Waaa! You're here too?  
  
Duo: Yuppie! Just to help!  
  
Sagoshi: Don't pull my tail again, then. Now, we have a few--- OWW!  
  
Duo is pinching Sagoshi's black ears.  
  
Sagoshi: Gah! Anyway... we have a few authors and authoresses with us!  
  
Keomi Kasshu: Hello everyone. My name is Keomi Kasshu.  
  
Timber (Steel Cerberus): Hiya! this is my cerberus, Steely.  
  
Steely: Grrrrrr  
  
Sagoshi: -_-;; eh hehe...  
  
Duel Mistress K: Hi!  
  
Sagoshi: Now that we've got you all down... LET'S START THE STORY!  
  
Author/esses: yea!  
  
Anime characters: *groan*  
  
Sago: Ah, and Keomi is actually the Gundam Fighter for Neo-Whales, but for the story's sake, he's the bro of him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 6: Kindergarden  
  
It slowly creeped open. By that time, everything was a mess.  
  
"Bwahaha!" Yusuke laughed as he saw what Hiei had done to Anzu.  
  
Anzu was out cold, bald, and well... kinda bloody.  
  
SUDDENLY THE DOOR FLUNG OPEN!!! STANDING THERE WAS the principal, Mr. Adverse.  
  
Luckily, he was sugar high (due to a student), and didn't care very much.  
  
"Hiiiiiiii kiddies! We have quiiiiite a fewww students todayyyyy!! They're Sagoshiiiiiiii, Tiiiiimberrrrr, Keomiiiiiii Kassssshuuu, KiiiiKiiii MoToUuuuuu, and Duel Miiiiiistressssssss K!!! Mwahahaha!" Mr. Adverse said.  
  
Keomi sighed as he looked at Mr. Adverse with his blue eyes because earlier, Sagoshi had put sugar into Mr. Adverse's drink.  
  
Sagoshi smiled, as did Duel Mistress K, KiKi MoToU and Timber, who helped her out.  
  
"Mr. Adverseeeee!" Mr. otogi screamed as Mr. Adverse left them. "HELP!" Mr. Adverse left.  
  
"Oh my god, what are you doing?!?!" Keomi asked.  
  
"Why do you have my last name?!?!" Domon screamed as he lunged for Keomi. He quickly dogged.  
  
"Sorry, you can't touch me. I'm the brother of Neo-Whales' gundam fighter."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"A human eh? You must be like most humans, weak. Like that Kuwabara there. Anyway, you can't last a minute fighting me, I'm sure. How bout a fight, you and me?" Hiei asked, taking his dagger out.  
  
"Oh my god!" Yusuke was shocked. "He never said as much as that!"  
  
"he didn't?" Kurama asked. "I'm sure he did sometimes..."  
  
"No, no, no! I mean in this fan fiction..." Yusuke said.  
  
"oohhhh!"  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Sanosuke yelled. "Whatr should we do with him?" he joilted his finget towards the extreamly messy Mr. Otogi.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"don't look at me!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hmmm..." Sai thought slowly.  
  
"I dunno," Kiki said.  
  
"How bout we dye his hair?" Domon suggested.  
  
"what color? And how?" Cecil asked.  
  
"We can always ask the reviewers!!!" Keomi, Duel Mistress K, Timber, Kiki, and Sagoshi said at the same time.  
  
"Jinx!" Sai and Cecil yelled.  
  
"I don't play that," Keomi said.  
  
"neither do I," Sagoshi said.  
  
"You think I do?" Kiki said slowly. Her wolf/fox ears twitched.  
  
"by the by, are those ears real?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Of course!" Kiki said. "I'm actually a demon!"  
  
"Aiyah, I told you they would be asking you these quesitons," Sagoshi said. "Even if you are an authoress, and a demon, they'll still ask. I mean, who doesn't?"  
  
"You," Kiki snorted.  
  
"Ha, that's cause I know you're a demon," Sagoshi said. She sighed. "If we can't do anything to Mr. Otogi, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"You said somthing about reviewers right?" Rain mentioned.  
  
"yea... can they help?" Domon asked.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Serpent Rayo: Alright, they asked and you can anwser! Give them some dye! THEY NEED IT!  
  
Sai: DYE!!!  
  
Rayo: Oh, and we need a little description of the people you are. Please write you gender, hair color, eye color, anything special (like a tail or dog ears) and what you wear. If I didn't write you in, you'll be in soon. Don't worry. 


	7. Chapter 7, Hair dye, more people and Spi...

Serpent Rayo: I'M SO HAPPY! I mean, it's sad being a single demon... along in this human world.  
  
Sai: Including half-breeds right?  
  
Sagoshi: Of course!  
  
Rayo: MWAHAHA! I'M GONNA BURN THE WORLD!  
  
Sago: Uh... that's my older sister by twenty years, so we arn't so far apart.  
  
Domon: SHE HAS 99 OTHER SISTER AND BROTHERS!  
  
Sago: hey, my family's big, so what?  
  
****  
  
Chapter 7: Kindergarden, new students and a new hair-do! Poor Mr. Otogi... NOT!  
  
"TONS AND TONS OF HAIR DYE!" Sai said happily. He looked at the celing, thinking the authors and authoresses were like god and could here them. "Thank you!"  
  
"Hmm," Sagoshi said, pulling out a few. "Rainbow? Green? PINK?!! How can we choose?"  
  
Everyone shrugged.  
  
"I dunno," Timber said.  
  
"Me neither," Steely said. Everyone looked at the three feet dog. "What?"  
  
"Well, it isn't weird that he talks. I mean, look at ourselves!" Timber said.  
  
"Good point," Sagoshi looked at herself, with her black tail and black fox ears.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"SO?!?! WHO'S GONNA DYE HIS HAIR ALL THE COLORS?" Kuwabara suddenly said.  
  
"MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!" everyone started shouting, again.  
  
Kiki Motou looked at all the cans, all the author/esses and smiled. "A CAN PER PERSON!"  
  
Immediety, everyone epounced for their favorite idea, including Steely.  
  
"Ha!" Sagoshi finnaly pulled out a green one, as did Kurama.  
  
"Ha! Mine!!!" Duel Mistress K, or K, said happily as she grasped a rainbow one. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Rain also pulled out pink.  
  
"PINK!" some of the others screamed.  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
"More people?" Sagoshi looked at Kiki. Kiki shrugged.  
  
So Keimi got up and opened the door to the hyper-active principal. The principal pulled more people in.  
  
"Hey!" Sagoshi said as she waved at the people.  
  
One was with light blue hair in a braid, like Sagoshi (except that Sago's hair is dark blue), with cat ears and a wolf tail. She was wearing a blue kimono with a bow and arrows.  
  
"Whatcha name?" K asked her.  
  
"Blizzard," she said.  
  
Another one was wearing a green vest, with jeans. She has long claws on both her hands and feet, wearing no shoes. Two slender black kitty-ears pocked out of her hair and in the back, she could see another black tail. Each of her eyes had a black strip in the.  
  
Sagoshi sighed. More people that had tails and cat/dog/kitty/wolf/fox ears. Each one different. :Hey Black Joker Lady!" she called out.  
  
"Hey!" Black Joker Lady (BLJ) replied, smiling.  
  
Immedietly, as if knowing what had happened, BLJ and Blizzard dumped themselves in the fighting pile of cans, demons, people... whatever.  
  
Another pair was a set of girls, again. Each had silver, flowing hair with yellow/golden eyes to match. Both wore green kimonos, but one has a sword and another a kendo stick (or staff). Their cat ears, tail, and nose gave away that they were half-wolves half-human.  
  
Immedietly, Sago pricked up. "Cuo Nuhai! Botan!" she cried out. "Glad you're here!"  
  
"Glad to be here," Cuo replied as the three slapped hands.  
  
"I see you have a lot of anime characters here," Boton noted.  
  
They then saw Sano pulling Yahiko away from the last rainbow can. "Nuh uh, this one's mine" the now-turned-kid said.  
  
"Awww!" Yahiko said. He didn't shrink much, noting he was a kid already.  
  
"hey, you all!" Demon-Cat came in. She had cat ears stickin' out of her thick, black hair. Yellow eyes totally matched the fact that she was half- cat demon. She wore pink sneakers, jean shorts, a pink t-shirt, and a yankee baseball hat (Sago: GO YANKEES!*see fellow mad Queens-people* I mean, GO YANKEES AND METS!).  
  
"HEY!" everyone replied.  
  
And the last five guys were all bunched up. One looked serious, with black hair. Another had a slick ponytail, kinda like Sai's. The next had a bang that covered his eye and was shaped like George's, only that it was brown. The fourth had a seriously long braid and brown eyes. The last was a blondie.  
  
K, Kiki, BLJ, Blizzard, Timber, Keomi, Steely, Demon-Cat, Cuo, and Boton came up to them.  
  
"Oh My God!" Kiki suddenly yelled.  
  
"They're..."  
  
"the"  
  
"GUNDAM WING BOYS!" they all yelled at the same time.  
  
"Mff!" Mr. Otogi was still screaming in the background as some of the characters had already started dying his hair.  
  
Cuo giggled. Yuugi and Yami were creating green bangs that looked suspiciously like their own, while Yusuke was forming a strawburst top like Hiei's.  
  
"Comeon!" the authors/esses pulled the Gundam Boys to the pile and sooner or later, Mr. Otogi had a ridiculious hair-do. With green bangs like Yuugi/Yami, a pink strawburst top like Hiei, and a rainbow slick ponytail like Sai (or Wufei), he looked ridiculious.  
  
"MFFFFFFFFF----" Mr. Otogi started... but then Steely jumped on him and scared him.  
  
"Is he dead?" Sai asked. "OH NO, HIS GOAST IS COMING TO HAUNT US!"  
  
"Don't worry," Hiei said. "He's just out."  
  
"Good, we don't want to be convicted for murder," Keomi said. The other nodded.  
  
"What the hell did you children do?!?!" someone yelled. They turned to see Ms. Adverse, furious. I guess her sugar-hyperness had already let down.  
  
"PLAN A!" Sagoshi yelled.  
  
Immedietly, they all started talking at once.  
  
"No, I mean yes, I mean... YOU'RE ALL GOING TO HAVE PHONE CALLS HOME!"  
  
"Now what do we do?" Domon asked.  
  
"Plan B!"  
  
And suddenly, all they people dropped down and made chibi eyes...  
  
'Must---RESIST----CUTENESS!' the principal groaned as she tried to look away. But, nothing helped. "Okay, okay," she groaned as she left and dragged Mr. Otogi in the process. "Lunch, and recess," she said.  
  
"YAH!" everyone headed for their cubbies.  
  
Once again, there was a was between Megumi, Kaoru, and getting Kenshin to eat their chocolate cookie.  
  
"Hey, Domon. I'll trade you a cookie for half a bag of potatos," Rain said shyly.  
  
"Okay," and they started talking and eating. Once, both hands reached for the potato chip bag at the same time and their hands touched. Domon and Rain blushed tomato red.  
  
"Ooooo!" Sai started saying.  
  
"Domon and Rain," Kiki started.  
  
"Sitting in a tree!" K continued.  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the Pro-Domon & Rain fans said.  
  
"Awww, come on!" Keomi, Kurama, and George had to break up the whole thing because it was embaressing.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
And Lunch was silent until Kuwabara got Hiei all pissed off again. Sai started putting stuff in Jou's hair every time he passed, and Sanosuke was getting very mad at the fact that he couldn't talk to his friend, Kenshin. No to mention that George and Trowa were fighting about their hair-dos and that the people with braids were comapiring their thicknesses and stuff.  
  
Suddenly, a fing of food wissed past Cuo's eyes and sat splat on trhe guy sitting next to her, Jounochi.  
  
Jounochi took the orange peel of of his heaad and looked to find who did that. He ended up with Sai Sici. Suddenly, he grasped Seto's overly-neat- hamburger and flung it into Sai's face. Sai ducked and it hit... HIEI!!! Hei turned around.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?" Seto said, "THAT WAS MY HAMBURGE--"  
  
"Shut the hell up you ungrateful human!" Hiei said. He snatched Yusuke's pudding.  
  
"FOOD FIGHTTTT!!!" Sai yelled and suddenly. The food started flingin' and going haywire.  
  
"GAH!" Sago said as she was creamed by an icecream. She used a bottle of whipped cream to shower all the people in the room.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU CHILDREN DOING?!?!" someone said. They turned to see a teacher wearing army clothing.  
  
The children shuddered and cringed.  
  
"WELL?!?! LET'S KEEP GOING!" the weird teacher said as she flung a cookie into Kuwabara's head. It bounched right off and landed on Hiei's strawburst.  
  
"YEA!" everyone yelled as the food fight continued.  
  
Later...  
  
"Ah hahaha!" everyone was laughing, even the teacher.  
  
"hey," Sago whispered to the author/esses. "Do any of you know this teacher?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"I do," Sai said. "She's concidered the best teacher in the school. I never had her, but now I see why!"  
  
"Hey! Let's play a game!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Cecil said, being an experienced Domon and Rain fan.  
  
Everyone agreed, even the teacher.  
  
"So, who goes first?"  
  
"No boyxboy, unless the readers say so. Um... that's it. And Seto goes first."  
  
So, little Seto spun the bottle...  
  
It landed on K. Seto kissed K on the cheek.  
  
K spun. It landed on Wufei.  
  
"Fei-chan!"  
  
"It's WUFEI!"  
  
The little goth/punk girl kissed Wufei when hie least expected it, and right on the lips!  
  
"Ick!" Wufei said as K giggled.  
  
This continued, Wufei getting Kaoru. Karou gettin Kenshin. Kenshin gettin Boton. Boton getting Domon.  
  
Now it was Domon's turn. He spun the bottle.  
  
'Get Rain..." everyone was thinking. 'BOTTLE, LAND ON RAIN, LAND ON RAIN!'  
  
'Please land on me,' Rain thought softly.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Serpent: Where will the bottle land?  
  
Cuo: I hope it's Rain  
  
Serpent: A lot of people do.  
  
Domon (to readers): some people might be confused by what people are in here, so here's the gist:  
  
Yu Yu Haksuho is in here: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama  
  
Rurouni Kenshin is in here: Megumi, kaoru, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko  
  
G Gundam is in here: *I shortened the list* Domon, Sai, George, Cecil, Marie Louise (coming soon), Argo, Chibodee, Rain, Hans (coming soon), Kyoji (coming soon).  
  
Gundam W is in here: Duo, Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa  
  
Yu-gi-oh is in here: Yuugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Anzu, Honda, Seto  
  
Authors: Steely (Stell Cerberus, he's a three-headed dog), Keomi (Keomi Kasshu)  
  
Authoresses: Sagoshi (Serpent Rayo), Kiki (KiKi MoToU), Timber (Steel Cerberus), K (Duel Mistress), Blizzard (shadow), BLJ (Black Joker Lady), Cuo (O_O I forgot her penname!!!), Boton (hers too!), Demon-Cat (Demon- Cat)  
  
Serpent: Yes, there are the characters.  
  
Kurama: Can you handle all those character?  
  
Serpent: Of course! And if I can't I have my sisters and bros to help me out.  
  
George: Mademoiselle, you're crazy!  
  
Serpent: I'm thinking of adding another show. I'm still accepting authors/authoresses. But... after this chapter, I don't want anymore (unless you want to be a TA). You can still gimme ideas, I can't wair for em. And, I'll give you credit for them too.  
  
Sai: AND READ THEIR STORIESSSS! THEY'RE GREAT!  
  
Rayo: Hello everyone!  
  
Sami: Hey!  
  
Serpent: Yes, these are my sisters.  
  
Rayo: Hey.. why are you using my name?  
  
Serpent: Cuz, it's a good name.  
  
Rayo: Use Sagoshi.  
  
Sagoshi: *sigh* alright.  
  
Sai: I'm bored. Duo took all my sugar.  
  
Serpent: Awwwww  
  
Jou: HEY!  
  
Sai: *glares* YOU! 


	8. Chapter 8, I didn this one right before ...

Sagoshi: Hey! If you think the last chapter sucked, I'm sorry. I just had to get a way for Domon to...  
  
Rayo: DON'T SPILL IT!  
  
Sago: Er.. right.  
  
Sai: She's say thiat she hopes this chapter doesn't stink too. She deosn't have writer's block, she's just got a whole lot of work.  
  
Sago: T_T A lot og French HW  
  
George: That's no excuse...  
  
Domon: YAH! NO MORE STORY!  
  
Sago: O.o you wish! Oh, note to everyone. I totally messed on a person's name and I want to shoot myself, but I won't. For Black Joker Lady, it's BJL. Sorry.  
  
Domon: Grrr  
  
Sago: Oh, to all those people that liked the last chapter, thankies! Oh, I need to find a way to... get Domon and Rain together at the end.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 8: Kindergarden  
  
The bottle spun and spun. Domon's eyes were locked right on it.  
  
Finnaly, the stupid bottle stopped. Right on Rain. She blushed.  
  
Sagoshi smiled. "Well?"  
  
BJL looked at Domon, then Rain, then Domon. "Go french the girl!"  
  
And Domon did.  
  
Loud whoops came from across the room, including the teacher.  
  
"You know, the teacher scares me," George said to Chibodee. He nodded.  
  
"Hm..." across, on the otherside, Sago and Kiki were talking. Suddenly, they dumped the teacher out. (A/N: I just needed to dump that useless thing).  
  
And, the not-sugar-hyper-anymore-principal came in.  
  
"I saw what you did," the principal said. "Maybe if a teacher can't care for you, maybe a TA can."  
  
"Hello," two boys said as they came in. One was Hans Holdger and the other? KEOJI KASSHU!  
  
Then the principal left.  
  
"Oh My God! I can't believe that the principal is so stupid to have two fourth graders take care of us!" Chibodee exclaimed.  
  
"I agree," George, Keomi and Kurama said.  
  
"hey Domon," Keoji said.  
  
Domon and Rain went up to him as Sai and Cecil were talking with Keoji's friend, Hans.  
  
"Hey!" Domon said.  
  
"Is this your girlfriend?" Keoji asked playfully.  
  
"Yup!" BJL, Sago, Kiki, and the other RainXDomon author/esses said.  
  
Keoji smiled.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^ Sago: What a phathetic chapter. It sucks beyond.. well.. anything.  
  
Domon: Short, great fer me!  
  
Sago: *humph* well. I need a final way for Rain and Domon to love each other forever. I NEED A FINALE!  
  
Domon: And you need a new character.  
  
Sago: I do?  
  
Domon: Yea, I'll give the suggestions:  
  
Jin, Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Touya, Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
InuYasha, Inu-Yasha  
  
Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha  
  
Sago: Why?  
  
Domon: Cause, I said so.  
  
Sago: Oh, and I know this chapter sucked. T_T 


	9. Chapter 9, stuff happens, leading to oth...

Serpent Rayo: Thanks for all the reviews! But.. some of you guys don't know who Jin OR Touya is. Let me give you a quick summery on each:  
  
Jin's the Wind Master in the Dark Tournament (Ankoku Bujuutsukai). He fought Yusuke Urameshi and has red hair. Her also has a horn and pointed ears. His ears twiddle or wutever when he's exitied.  
  
Touya is the Master of Ice, in the same group as Jin. In the quarter- finals, he fought Kurama (Shuuichi) after Kurama's energy was locked. He has silver (?!) hair with four/five/six green spikes/bangs. The animators drew him terribly because the bangs numbers kept changing.  
  
Sai: Yea...  
  
Sagoshi: Anyway, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu-gi-oh, G Gundam, Gundam W, or any anime stuff. I also don't own some stuff here, if I use them.  
  
George: You know, you missed the disclaimer for quite a while.  
  
Sago: It's kinda useless. People don't really ask you ... unless... well, I don't remember a review askin' me if I own any animes.  
  
Rain: Yes, you're right  
  
Chibodee: *reads script* hey! WHY IN HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY THIS?!?!  
  
Sago: CUZ *glares*  
  
Chibodee: But... it's so short, and it's corny  
  
Sago: wutever  
  
Chibodee: Blaz blaz blaz blaz blaz  
  
Sago: that's not wut you're suppose to say!  
  
Chibodee: Wutever  
  
Sago: Anyway, I was reading my other chapter, and I did notice I kept spellin' Kyoji's damn name wrong!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 9: Kindergarden  
  
"Well, I think it's lunch time..."  
  
"Hey!" Hans said enthusiastically. "Let's take them to go and grab some Mc Donalds."  
  
"I'm not hungry," Chibodee said as a loud growling sound was edmitted from his stomach.  
  
"yea right," BJL said. The children laughed.  
  
"So?" Kyoji asked. "You wannna go?"  
  
"DUH!" Kiki said.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Kyoji said. He tried to 'line' up the guys and the girls in two strait rows, but Chibodee, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jounochi, Seto, Honda, Sano, and Yahiko were afraid to hold hands with the girls because the had... the not-so-dreaded-anymore-cooties.  
  
"Oh no!" Chibodee screamed as he was made to stand next to Kaoru. She punched him right in the head.  
  
"Wut's with the scream?" Kaoru asked madly.  
  
Hm... let's just put it this way:  
  
Chibodee: X.X  
  
Sagoshi looked at Chibodee and giggled. "You're nose, it's gigantic!" she said.  
  
"Huh?" BJL looked at Chibodee to and started laughing.  
  
Sooner or later, the whole class was filled with laughs, even Kyoji and Hans.  
  
Chibodee glared at George for a moment. George was trying to supress his laughter, to no avail.  
  
"Hey Frenchy! Laugh at this!" and Chibodee punched George square on his forehead.  
  
"WAAAAA!" the de Sand kid said.  
  
"Hey!" Kiki said, or rather, yelled.  
  
Keomi looked out the window and noticed that it started raining. "Oh no..."  
  
"FUCK!" Sago screamed as she also looked at the window.  
  
"SHIT!" Demon-Cat yelled.  
  
"Wut now?" Cuo asked.  
  
"Well, we can still go..." Kyoji started.  
  
Hiei's eyes grew as big as sausers. "W-w-water! NO WAY IN HELL!!!"  
  
"Wut do you mean?" Sai asked him.  
  
Blizzard sighed. "Of course, he's a fire demon."  
  
"idiot baka. We have stuff to cover ourslef now. They're called... uh... embrelas!" Duo said.  
  
"They're umbrellas!" K, BJL, Sago, Kiki, Cuo, Boton, Demon-Cat, Timber, Steely, and Keomi said.  
  
"Well, shal we go?" George asked.  
  
Everyone nodded, even Hiei.  
  
"Then let's go get out coats," Hans said.  
  
"I'll get out coar Kenny!" Kaoru said.  
  
"Oh you silly tot!" Megumi said, pushing Kaoru down. "You can't even reach!"  
  
Kaoru growled.  
  
"I'll go get yout coat Cecil," Sai said.  
  
"Wa-wa-water..." Hiei said, looking at the window.  
  
"Fei-chan, you have to get your coat too!" K giggled as she told him that.  
  
"IT'S CHANG!!!"  
  
"Shut up!" Seto yelled at him as he pulled his trenchcoat up.  
  
"You should too!" Jou said.  
  
"Shut up dog," Seto noted the little dalmation patterns on Jou's coat.  
  
"Grrrrr," Honda and Heero held back Jou.  
  
Jou sniffed. "Hey..." he pushed a hand into his pocket. "Where's muh.... MUH DONUT!!!"  
  
"Oh you mean this?" Yahiko asked as he held up a circular food-thing, glazed with chocolate.  
  
"MUH DONUT!!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Gah! That's my coat Quatre!"  
  
"No... this one's mine!"  
  
"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Kyogi screamed.  
  
Finnaly, everyone was lined up in two lines. If you call a bunch of yelling kindergardners in water-proof coat and umbrellas a pair of lines.  
  
Kyoji slapped his face. "Let's go," he said as he head the rowdy bunch out of the classroom.  
  
Trowa's bang melted onto his face as he got out. "Shit," he muttered.  
  
"You're not the only one," George said.  
  
Those with spicky, or set up, hair nodded.  
  
"Don't you guys wear hats?" Kiki asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
*sigh*  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sagoshi- will they ever get there?  
  
Yahiko- I'm hungry  
  
Sago- take this *hands him a donut*  
  
Yahiko- yah!  
  
Jou- HEY! THAT'S MINE!  
  
Duo- Owwwww  
  
Everyone- wut?  
  
Duo- someone's pulling on my braid...  
  
Sago- O.O IS THAT A CHIBI BAKURA?!?!  
  
Shuuichi/Kurama- no, I'd say that was Ryou.  
  
Rayo (as announcer)- so... wut will happen to the gang of crazy kindergardners? Who is the new character? Will anyone review? Does anyone agree with me that this sucked? How many kids don't wear hats? Is that chibi Bakura or Chibi Ryou? How did that albino become a chibi? WHO'S WRITING THIS?  
  
Dark Magician-... ....... .. .... (who do you think?)  
  
Rayo- I totally do not get you DM  
  
Dark Magician- ... ..... ... (That's the point)  
  
Rayo- Gah. 


	10. Chapter 10

Serpent Rayo: Hey ya'll!  
  
Sai: Rayo, who's the new character?  
  
Rayo: It's...  
  
Domon: well?  
  
Rayo: It is....  
  
George: WELL?  
  
Rayo: I have no clue. I need more people to vote. The choices are:  
  
Sesshomaru, InuYasha  
  
InuYasha, of course, InuYasha  
  
Touya, Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Jin, Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Rayo: Oh! And someone asked me wut a Chib was. Chib is Chibodee's nickname. Chibi is a smaller version of the anime character (if that's wut you mean)  
  
Yusuke: stupid.  
  
Rayo: Oh, and to youigy hunter(), the review of chapter 8 was a little confusing.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 10: Kindergarden  
  
Finnaly, the group was safe in McDonalds... or was it safe.  
  
"I'll go order, what do you guys want?" Hans asked.  
  
The others, excluding Kyoji, were busy arguing about who was going into the indorr playpen first.  
  
Kyoji sighed. "Come on, we'll order for them," he said as they walked towards the extreamly long line (god, don't you hate those?)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Kiki, that's my foot!" K yelled as Kiki grabbed someone. She was deep below in the ball-playpen and she didn't know wut the hell she was doing.  
  
Meanwhile, Domon, Chib, Bakura, Sago, Cuo, and Boton were throwing balls at each other laughing.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting in one of the tunnels. Both were stuck inside the fabric part, arms and legs sticking out.  
  
Sai was laughing because he had pushed Jounochi down the highest tower, and at that time, Jou had a problem with heights (I dunno if that's true).  
  
While he was laughing, Allenby crept up behind him and push him down the slide. This caused a chain reaction as Bakura pushed Allenby, Seto pushed Bakura and Seto tripping over Kenshin's leg and fell in.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru were arguing to who was going in with Kenshin down the tunnel, and both felling as they fought and pulled each other's head.  
  
"Hey Kenshin," someone said.  
  
Kenshin turned to see Sano push Kenshin in backward.  
  
"Waaaaa!" Kenshin yelled as he fell in.  
  
"Good one Sano," Blizzard said.  
  
Sano's eyes grew wide. "You're not going to push me.... are you?"  
  
"What do you think? it's a chain reaction!" and Blizzard made Sano slip and fall in.  
  
Finnaly, Kyoji and Hans arrived with tons and tons of food. All the children ran out.  
  
"YAH! FOOD, FINNALY!" Demon-cat yelled. Her black cat ears twitched.  
  
Behind her, all the other children were pushing each other to get out.  
  
"OWW! My tail!" Sago screamed.  
  
Finnaly they all got out. Unfortunatly, Boton had lost her sword along the way, and Cuo lost her Kendo stick, not to mention Sago had a very bruised tail and BJL had lost her vest along the way.  
  
Boton, Cuo and BJL ran back in to get their clothing/stuff.  
  
"Aiyaz," Sago said as the pickles fell on her black kimono. "Crap."  
  
Meanwhile, Rain and Domon were playing gundam with their food.  
  
Sai and Cecil were sharing secrets, while George and Maria Louise were telling each other 'sweet nothings'.  
  
*slam!* Sai felt a blood drip slither from his nose onto the ground. He looked up.  
  
Jou was trying to get Cecil to notice him by showing Cecil his 'muscles'. Actually, he had only stuffed little plastic balls in his shirt.  
  
Cecil giggled.  
  
Sai frowned. "That's it. You can laugh at me, take my table, call me short, or wutever.. BUT YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY GIRL!" Sai lunged for Jou's head.  
  
Cecil gasped.  
  
Jou got up. "Wut was that for?"  
  
"You're trying to get my girl!"  
  
Cecil blushed.  
  
Jou grinned. He grabbed Cecil and accidentally, or was it purposely, looked down Cecil's skirt.  
  
Cecil gasped. She slapped him as hard as she could, which was pretty hard.  
  
"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU... YOU.. PERVERT!" Cecil said, hiding behind Sai.  
  
Hiei smiled. "Finnaly, this guy's going to die," he muttered.  
  
"What did you say" Yusuke asked as he chowed down a french fry.  
  
"hn."  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Serpent Rayo: Crap, I hate to end it so soon, but I can't think of anything to write. Please, of you are a Yu Yu Hakusho fan (or an F4 fan), go read Metor Garden. It's a great parody about Yusuke and Keiko. The storyline is based on a show, or a manga. IT'S SO KAWAII!  
  
Yusuke: right, being Dao Ming Si is so interesting.  
  
Rayo: Yep, you get to beat the hell out of people and you're super rich.  
  
Yusuke: I'm in.  
  
Jin: Wut?  
  
Keiko: Yea, wut?  
  
Rayo: Yusuke, you still have to remember that speech... that really long speech...  
  
Yusuke: Doesn't everyone?  
  
Rayo: not the minor characters. 


	11. Chapter 11, finnaly up

Serpent Rayo (Sagoshi): Thank you guys! Thank you, thank you!  
  
Sai- Aiyaz. What she's trying to say is thanks for all the reviews she has gotton so far. It's so close to 100!  
  
Domon: *shakes head* and she got three for her new Yu Yu hakusho parody.  
  
Sagoshi: I really like that story! It's from Meteor Garden! *sigh* but someone put it off, I still am confused why, because I did call it a parody, and I didn't put claim on it! I even said I didn't own it, and they go and drop charges on me!  
  
Bakura: I've noticed that you seem to like that anime very much. If Meteor Garden is an anime.  
  
Sagoshi: ^_^ Yes it is! It's also called Hana Yori Dango, for all those F4/Meteor Garden fans out there (there arn't that much -_-)! Well, a few anwsers to a few questions:  
  
No, I am not a cat. -_- I am a half-dog demon, half-fox-demon. I don't know how you get the expression that I am a cat. I have dog ears, a fox tail (black tipped too!), blue/purple eyes and an urge to cause pain. I have long claws and I use a staff.  
  
Kurama X Hiei fluff? Only a little, cus I'm not into that coupling. I'll do it this chapter. BUT NO YAOI! Do you know how disgusting it would be for two kindergardeners to sleep together? O.O  
  
Anyone who wants to beat up Jou, can. I'll just add the authors/esses that are not in the story, to put them in the story, but just for this chapter.  
  
We are not accepting more characters. Thank you for all your support. PLEASE DON'T DROP CHARGES ON THIS STORY! This is the best story I ever did, and it would be cruel to take away the only story I enjoy writing.  
  
Also the votes for the new character (s) will be totalled and the character will be there in the next chapter.  
  
Votes so far:  
  
Touya - Zero, he need some serious fans  
  
Jin - two, at least he has somthing  
  
InuYasha - SEVEN?!?! By far, he has the most  
  
Sesshomaru - two, we need a tie breaker!!!!  
  
Sago: well, I was going to put in that Shishi guy, but never mind (unless you really really want to put him on).  
  
Domon: what is that song?  
  
Sago: hey! It's not 'that song'! It's Fly away with the Whirlwind  
  
Sai: no doubt Jin's song.  
  
Sago: and the other is Nightmare, Kurama's song in the second movie, I think. I'm suppose to borrow the second movie, so I'll check it.  
  
Chibodee: Is that Wild Wind? I thought you didn't like that Kurama/Hiei duet!  
  
Sago: My friend sent it to me. You should read her stories of you like YGO, or InuYasha. She's a compleate shonen-ai fan. I swear. Well, on with the totally awsome story! ^___^  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 10: Kindergarden  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Sai said, taking a step towards Jounochi. Jounochi stepped back.  
  
"Isn't that illegal?"  
  
Sai cracked his knuckles...  
  
Jou backed away and ended behind Sago, who was eating a cheeseburger. He stepped back, enough to push the food into Sago's face. He then turned around.  
  
"OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY!" Jou said. Sago frowned as she wiped away some ketchup.  
  
"I swear..." Sago's eyes started turning really dark blue. This happened whenever she was very, very, very mad.  
  
Cuo Nuhai and Boton stepped up. They were ready to kill Jou as well. Black Joker Lady also got up.  
  
"How dare you try to break Cecil and Sai up!" she said, in a voice that scared the hell out of 'poor' Jou.  
  
Sago got up.  
  
On the otherside, some kids got up to watch. They were not part of the kindergardeners, but they wanted to see just the same. One such was Lillian. She had red hair and green eyes. And she watched intentally as the others closened in on Jounochi.  
  
Jou backed away, but felt the breath of Sai on his back.  
  
BANG! Sai immedietly punched Jou's puffy head. Fortunatly, or unfortunatly (depending on who you are), the blondie's hair protected Jou's head and his very small brain.  
  
The first critical hit was when BJL hit Jou's ankle. Jou howled in pain.  
  
"He's more like a dog then ever," Seto said as he smirked.  
  
By this time, most of the violent anime characters had rounded up and were playing 'who can hurt Jou's head first'. Among them were Hiei, Domon, Sai (obiously), Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Kurama just came anyway.  
  
Suddenly, Jou started fighting back. He aimed for Cuo's head, but she had doged and used her staff to bump Jou's head. No injuries occured.  
  
Sago then used her foot to stomp Jou's head. Only a thin foot print was visible.  
  
Jou growled as he got up. He took a swipe at the only person not fighting him, Kurama.  
  
"Eep!" Kurama said. He crossed his arms in front of him, a basic defensive stand (I dunno if that's true, but they do it so many times!). Jou smacked right in the middle of the cross, and Kurama fell back.  
  
"You asshole!" Hiei said, pushing others over to go to Kurama's side.  
  
Kurama was covered in dust and was eximining his small scar on his right arm.  
  
"Kurama, are you okay?" Kurama nodded. Hiei hugged him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," Hiei said as a small blush crept on Kurama's face. Kurama snuggled closer anyway. (Rayo: URG! I hate shonen-ai fluff. I'm so bad at it!)  
  
Hiei noticed the crowd and quickly broke the connection. Kurama's face returned back to it's normal color as he sat on the floor to watch Hiei protect him.  
  
"How dare you hurt Kurama!" Hiei growled as he stepped towards Jou.  
  
Finnaly, they had totalled poor Jou when Kyoji and Hans came up. Where were the two? Both wer playing a game of mercy up until now.  
  
"HEY KIDS!" they turned to see Ronald McDonald in person waving.  
  
"Aiyaz," Yusuke said.  
  
Duo laughed. "YOU HAVE TO HAVE THE STUPIDEST GRIN ON YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Sago nodded as she giggled.  
  
Domon and Rain were lauging like hell, balencing on each other so neither would fall.  
  
"Oh Kenshin! Save me from the big ugly clown!" Megumi screamed.  
  
"No me!" Kaoru said.  
  
"NO ME KENSHIN!" Boton screamed. She too had a crush on Kenshin Himura.  
  
"Aiyaz..."  
  
Hiei looked up at the stupid Ronald McDonald that was grinning right above him. "stupid clown," he muttered, then took out his dagger.  
  
"Naughty, naughty. You can't bring weapons to McDonalds..."  
  
Hiei looked at him. "Get away, or die." Ronald still ignored Hiei's threat and was making a balloon.  
  
"Ohhh! Puppy!" Jou said happily, even though he was totally bruised and wrecked almost into tiny pieces.  
  
"Just like you," Seto said.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!"  
  
"Oh shut up you mere mortal," Bakura said as he pointed a finget to Ronald McDonald. "Shut up or I'll steal your...." Bakkura was never able to finnish his sentence because Ronald was ruffling Bakura's head.  
  
"You have quite the imagination, don't you?"  
  
"Grrr, don't touch my head!" Bakura swiped at the red-headed clown, but Ronald was already away, having fun with Sago's ears.  
  
"STOP IT!" Sago said as Ronald was inspecting her tail. "You little infintile brat, go to hell!"  
  
"Been there, done that," Kiki said.  
  
"I didn't mean you."  
  
Ronald was skipping around Blizzard now, who was obiously very pissed.  
  
"STOP ANNOYING THE FUCK OUT OF US ALL YOU STUPID FRIGGIN ASSHOLE!" Duel Mistress K said.  
  
"That's right!" Cuo Nuhai yelled as she took her kendo stick. Each violent kindergardner also took their weapons.  
  
"Hey you guys..." Kyoji started, but by that time, Ronald McDonald was already beaten up worse than Jounochi.  
  
"Yah!" Anzu said, clapping her hands.  
  
"Oh shut up," Cuo said, appearing besides her and bonking her on the head with her kendo stick.  
  
Kyoji sighed. "Let's go you guys," he said as he lead all the kindergardners out of McDonalds.  
  
***  
  
Back at the school...  
  
"Let's try to do something peaceful... like playing a game!"  
  
"Twister! (which I don't own)"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
In five minutes, everyone was ready to play twister, with the mat out and everything.  
  
"Okay, Hiei. You can go first."  
  
Hiei got right hand on red. Kurama got right hand on red. Yusuke got right hand on red. Boton got right hand on red. Duo got right hand on red,  
  
"What is this with the right hand on red?" Honda asked.  
  
"I have no clue," Jou replied.  
  
"Sano, you got right hand on green!" Kyoji said.  
  
"FINNALY, SOMTHING ELSE!" Duo yelled.  
  
But, everyone after him got right hand on green. Then it switched to left hand on blue, and next was right foot on yellow.  
  
"This is totally weird," Sago noted. "Kiki, did you mess up the thing?"  
  
"Who me?"  
  
"Come on, turn it back."  
  
"Oh alright," Kiki stopped her spell on the spinner.  
  
Finnaly, everyone was on the board, and was in a total twister. They all came crashing down.  
  
Rain accidentally fell on top of Domon and both lips fell on the opposite one.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"Uh guys, don't you need some air?" Quatre said.  
  
Rain and Domon got up, blushing like two tomatos.  
  
"Aiyaz," Sago said.  
  
"All good things must come to an end, you know," Kurama said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Yusuke rubbed his nose. "What now?"  
  
"Arn't we suppose to learn in school?"  
  
Kyoki frowned. "Okay. What is one plus one?"  
  
"Two!" everyone shuted.  
  
"I know two pus two is four!" Kurama said proudly.  
  
"Well I know that twenty plus twenty is fourty!" Quatre told him.  
  
"I know two hundred plus two hundred is four hundred," Keomi said.  
  
"I know two gillion plus two gillion equals four gibbion!" Steely said.  
  
"I know that rain comes from clouds!"  
  
"I know that Hiei's favorite line is 'hn'."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I know that Steely is my dog, with a mind of his own!"  
  
"^_^"  
  
"I know that Rain and Domon make the perfect couple!"  
  
"Dummy, everyone knows that!"  
  
"I know that Hiei had a crush on Kurama every since he was in Pre-k!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I know thath Hiei can't anwser questions!"  
  
"I know Jou is a dog."  
  
"Watch your mouth Kaiba!"  
  
Sooner or later, all the kindergardners were talking about what they knew.  
  
"Okay, you guys know a lot, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" ^_^  
  
"Well, we can't be here forever, just talking about what we know. Let's talk about current events!"  
  
"In future events, Domon and Rain get married!"  
  
"No, I said current events."  
  
"In current events, Osama is ann asshole."  
  
"He's a fucking asshole."  
  
"he is a coward."  
  
"He had no brain."  
  
"Him and that other guy."  
  
"Saddam Husseim?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"I totally agree, being an american."  
  
"Chibodee, we know you're an american."  
  
"^_^"  
  
"In current events, Saddam is missing."  
  
"He has a whole lot of doubles."  
  
"He had triplets!"  
  
"Quats!"  
  
"Billions of look alikes!"  
  
"We hate them!"  
  
"Yah!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Serpent Rayo: Okay, I think this is the larges chapter I have ever done, in any story. If you beg to differ, tell me. *sigh* I finnaly finnished this chapter. I wanted to make it very long because I haven't updated in ages!  
  
Yusuke: -_- well, it's back to work.  
  
Me: Well, it isn't that bad, is it?  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Domon: yes it is.  
  
Me: at least, you and Rain are together. 


	12. Chapter 12

Serpent Rayo: I don't own G Gundam, Yu-gi-oh, Rurouni Kenshin, Gundam W, Yu Yu Hakusho, anything else.  
  
Sai: twell, who's the new character?  
  
Rayo: -_- see the votings!  
  
Votings:  
  
Touya: ^^ one fan! Congratunations Touya!  
  
Jin: still two  
  
InuYasha: aiyaz, I think you all know that he's won! He had eight now!  
  
Sesshomaru: won by one vote against Jin, he's going three!  
  
Sai: so our new character is InuYasha?  
  
Rayo: no duh. I was also going to add the winner for the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, but never mind.  
  
Kurama: you like Jin a lot don't you?  
  
Rayo: And I'm damn proud of it! I like his kawaii accent!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Rayo: ass  
  
Duo: Heyz  
  
Sai: You are a meanie Duo!  
  
Duo: O.o  
  
Sai: you stole my pocky!  
  
Heero: aiyaz.  
  
Rayo: anyway... something to anwser the questions of last chapter, or to remark:  
  
sapphire_lily()- thank you for being the only person to vote for Touya!  
  
Lil washu -Jou has friends... as least in the real story. I'm just not into Jou, he sucks!  
  
Cuo Nuhai & Boton- Right now, Chibodee's mom isn't dead, and he likes clowns! ^^  
  
Cuo & Botan- actually, Kaoru and Kenshin have a child... you know this right?  
  
ellese-chan - What do you mean by writing this comic? I dunno... you mean using my idea and drawing it out, I guess that's okay.  
  
Steel Cerberus- Thank you for liking my quotes!  
  
Rayo: ^^ I'd also like to thank... all the reviewers! You guys are the best! 100+!!!!!!!  
  
Sai: congrats  
  
Domon: yea  
  
Rayo: *wipes tears away* I know right? Now I'm working on 125, I didn't know this story was so enjoyable. I should try out a new one.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 12 I'm going to start making names for chappies :A not-so-simple- talk about demons  
  
Kyoji and Hans continued discussing 'current events', while the door knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The principal and a child came in. "Oh my god! you're actually keeping them sane!" the principal said before running off on another sugar spree.  
  
The kid has white hair and dog-ears. He was wearing a red kimono and his claws were sharp.  
  
"Who are you?" Sai asked. He looked at the ears and pointed at them. "Are those real?" Sai got up and started feeling them.  
  
The poor kid looked like this: -_-  
  
"Ye, of couse they are!" he said as he pulled away. "I'm InuYasha."  
  
"I'm Sai Sici, nice ta meet cha bro!" Sai said, extending a hand. InuYasha looked at it.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"I'm George, this is Keomi, Kurama, Hiei, Chibodee, Domon, Raib, Cecil, Maria Louise, Allenby, Sanosuke..."  
  
*five minutes leter*  
  
"...Yusuke and Keiko."  
  
InuYasha was totally confused.  
  
Sagoshi smiled. "You're a hanyou right?"  
  
"What's that?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"A half-demon."  
  
Sai's eyes grew wide. "AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" he screamed, managine to slip on a random banana peel and slid down into a pile of coats.  
  
"Aiyaz," Kyoji said.  
  
InuYasha started at some of the others, mainly: Kiki, Sagoshi, Kurama, Hiei, and the other demons. "You guys are Youkai right?"  
  
"Either youkai, hanyou or part animal," Cuo said.  
  
"What is it with demons anyway, they suck!" Joey said.  
  
"Youkai's are the best!" Kiki squeeled.  
  
"They stink," Jou replied.  
  
"Mind saying that to my face?" Boton asked.  
  
"Okay. ALL DEMONS AND FREAK STUFF STINK!"  
  
Steely grew mad. He ended up biting Joey's foot.  
  
"OWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!!" Jou said, screaming and howling in pain.  
  
Sago laughed. "That's what you get for teasing up"  
  
"Jou, you okay?" Yuugi asked  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Oh, so now the dogs have even rejected Jounochi."  
  
"WATCH YOUR MOUTH KAIBA!"  
  
"ass"  
  
"baka"  
  
"idiot"  
  
"brain-less"  
  
"shut the fuck up you two."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"But I still think demons suck."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Serpent Rayo: Well, that's the end of my really short chapter. I hadn't had the time. School's about to end... and I have a new Prep school over Summer Vacation. You'd think that I'd be writing more. Complete oppisite. I might be writing less. Oh.. and I'm going to finnish the story soon, all good things must come to an end.  
  
Sai: done ranting yet?  
  
Chibodee: *is drunk*  
  
Serpent Rayo: Yo Drunkie, get your ass up now. 


	13. Chapter 13, the long awaited chapter

Serpent Rayo: I don't own any animes... don't ask and we'll stay good friends.  
  
Sai: *is eating fried rice*  
  
Rayo: *is very hungry* I WANNA RICE!!! *grabs Sai's rice and eats it*  
  
Sai: meanie  
  
Rayo: oh yea, and I finally settled on a type of teacher!  
  
Domon: *gasp*  
  
Rayo: ^^ oh. And thanks for all your reviews. The only reason I was unable to set this one up earlier was because of... well it was my fault. I had writer's block. Plus, I wanted to end this... without making a cheap ending. Then... it was my mom's fault. She put me under TEN YEAR OLD SUPERVISION!!! GAH! But, I finally got her to take it off... it isn't so bad now.. kinda.  
  
Chibodee: *drinking a bottle of booze*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Chapter 13:  
  
"Domon get your ass up--" Kyoji said, as he opened the door to Domon's room.  
  
Yesterday's class had finnished with the 'conversation' about demons. Now, in the morning, Kyoji was getting Domon's little ass up. But he wasn't in his room.  
  
"DOMON, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kyoji yelled.  
  
"Down here, duh!" Domon said, yelling from the kitchen.  
  
"Hurry up and finnish your food!"  
  
"I already did!"  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
*** Now to school...  
  
Domon sighed as he walked into the now familiar class with Kyoji. But Kyoji didn't follow. "Kyoji?"  
  
"You have a new teacher..." he said. "Her name is Ms. Ilovemarysues."  
  
Domon raised an eyebrow. Ms. Ilovemarysues? What kind of name was that?  
  
Suddenly, the teacher walked in. Her hair was in a perfect bun, and she wore a neat, long, flower skirt and a white blouse. She didn't walk, but merrily flowed to her seat. She had a perfect posture and she was pretty young. Oh, and she had skinny legs.  
  
"Hello class..." she started. "I'm Ms. Mary Sue Ilovemarysues."  
  
The class looked at her. "Definatly a mary-sue," Chibodee whispered to Sano. He nodded.  
  
"Hey..." Yusuke poked Kaoru on the shoulder, not knowing who she was. "She has big boobs," he noted.  
  
Kaoru: O.O  
  
"YUSUKE!" Kaoru screamed. "DISGUSTING!"  
  
"Class?" Ms. Ilovemarysues said. We'll just call her Mary-Sue. "I was wondering if you all ever did a play."  
  
Everyone shook their head. "Well," Mary-Sue said. "Let's do... a play. How about... Cinderella?"  
  
"TOO GIRLY!" Sai hollered.  
  
"Hm... how about Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Heero asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"It's a romance/action story."  
  
"No way are we going to do that!"  
  
"It's from Shakespeare"  
  
"WHO GIVES A FUCK BOUT SHAKE-SWORD?!?!"  
  
"..."  
  
Keomi sighed. "Chibodee has a point."  
  
"It's wayyyy to hard!" BJL exclaimed.  
  
"Who in seven hells is Shakespeare?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"This is stupid," Blizzard said.  
  
"Is there any part for me?" Steely asked.  
  
"Aiyaz," Sagoshi said.  
  
Mary-Sue sighed. "Alright then, what should we do?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Then... we'll sing a song. Do you have a piano in this room, oh yes there is," Mary-Sue said as she went over. She opened the case and played a note. "Sounds good. Okay! Let's sing the barney song!"  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"I love you... you love me...." the teacher sang, very well. What would you expect from a Mary-sue?  
  
"I can't stand it!!!" Sai whined. He took a pillow.  
  
"Meee neither! Oh Kenshin-kun! Help me!!!" Kaoru said.  
  
"HE'S MINE!" Boton screamed.  
  
"Ohhh god!" Chibodee screamed.  
  
*bonk!*  
  
Sai had hit the teacher on the head. You can call it mary-sue bashing... that's what I would.  
  
"Oh Domon," Rain said. She was hugging him when she noticed what she was doing. She immedietly let go. "I'm... I'm s-sory Domon... I didn't... I mean... uh..." Rain blushed heavily.  
  
"It's... it's okay," Domon said, blushing just as much.  
  
"Awwwwwwww," Allenby said. She didn't mind much that her crush was in love with someone else. I guess it was the factor that she knew they were meant for each other.  
  
"Yea... it's so sweet."  
  
"Owww," Mary-Sue said as she got up. "you children are so---"  
  
*bash!* Domon smacked her right on the head, making her fall back again.  
  
********************  
  
Serpent Rayo: ^^ So sweet. Anyway, I plan to make the next chapter the last. 


	14. Chapter 14 Just a late notice I'm sorry

Hi. I'm sorry I haven't been on. A lot of work.  
  
I'm using a friend's comp. cuz I'm not at muh house so I can't update. I'm sorry! Verty sorry for those patent readers! Just wait a few weeks longer? A month at most?  
  
-.- Kindergarden is so long, I have two chapters left. Yep, this story is almost done. Don't feel sad. If you know Yu-gi-oh, I'm starting a fic there. But only read it if you enjoy shounen-ai. I personally am not a fan of shounen-ai, but this was a request from my friends. It's gonna be a parody. I think it'll be called something like: Boys over Flowers, Boys over Meteors, Meteor Love, Meteor Garden: Yu-gi-oh style!  
  
Yep, it's a parody of Metor Garden. Check Meteor Garden in your chinese shows. Uh. I think season two is out in the chinese channel (Channel 78, I think). If you know manderin (T_T I don't) you can check Meteor Garden II at 11:00 to 12:00 PM! I usually get it translated from my aunt. Almost everyone in my famiily knows more than three languages. I'm learning french in chass. I know english and indonesian. And I am understanding chinese (manderin), cantonese, and hokien (Chinese dialect) from my parents. ^^  
  
Anyway, I want to make a parody of Meteor Garden for G Gundam. Um. Maybe I will. If I don't, I'll make a perody of Poor Prince. another chinese drama. And Sai'll be the main character. But I like Meteor Garden betta.  
  
Meteor Garden used to be an anime. It was called Hana Yori Dango. The first three mangas are you from viz. I checked.  
  
If you like DiGi Charat (or know it), I'm makign a fic for that too. And there's another Mete'r Garden fic coming out of Yu YU Hakuho. It'll probably be KeikoXYusuke. Or KuramaXHiei. if my friendz make me. -.- Evil yaoi-loving friends.  
  
Anyway, Ima get off now. ^_~ See ya! Ja ne! 


	15. Chapter 14, I'm bac

Serpent Rayo: Thank you all *bows in respect*. After all, I had a while to create that chapter. I tried to do something mushy, I really did! It seemed the few who reviewed liked it. I attempt to put more chapters on... so hang on a while becuase I'm quite certin that this won't be the last chapter.  
  
Sai: Oh great, more torture.  
  
Serpent Rayo: ...hopefully, I can create a chapter where there is the usually hysteria and the mix of... fluff. Blech, sometimes I just hate fluff.  
  
Domon: Me too.  
  
Serpent Rayo: Riiight.  
  
Rain: *walks in* Hiya!  
  
Sai: Hi sis! *hugs Rain, patting her back a few times*  
  
Chibodee: *walks in* anyone got a bottle a-- WOAH RAIN! I didn't know you were like that!  
  
Kenshin: was like what? NANI!?!?!  
  
Yusuke: WOAH! LADY, TAKE THAT OFF!  
  
Rain: what?? *looks around* what are you guys looking at?  
  
Serpent Rayo: *laughs on the floor*  
  
Yuugi: Oh. My. God!  
  
Yami: Good Ra.  
  
Rain: what?!?!  
  
Serpent Rayo: *sniggers*  
  
Rain: Sai! Did you put hentai stuff on my back?!?  
  
Sai: Whaaa?!?! You know, sis, I wouldn't do that!  
  
Serpent Rayo: *pulls sheet off* it says you like doing disclaimers...  
  
Rain: *anime fall* that's it?  
  
Hiei: I don't see what's so bad about that.  
  
Yami: You don't know the torture...  
  
Seto: For once, pharoah, I agree  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 14: Birthday suprise  
  
Sagoshi sighed as she watched Sai chow down his already prepared bowl of rice. "Can I hav'?" she asked politly.  
  
Sai shook his head. "Mine!" he said protectively. Sagoshi pounted.  
  
"Meanie poo!"  
  
Suddenly, Mary-Sue walked in, bandaged on her swollen head. She smiled as brightly as every, despite the fact that a few teeth were missing and her lip had a damn ugly bump on it. "Today, class, is someone's birthday!"  
  
"Caaaakkkkkeeeee!" Kuwabara said delightly. Jou grinned.  
  
"Chocolateeeee!" Jou screamed.  
  
"Icecream!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Whipped cream!" George screamed.  
  
"SAKE!" Sano yelled. Everyone looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Oh nothing...." George said. "EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT IT'S AN ALCOHOLIC DRINK!"  
  
Keomi sighed. "It's true, yet Sano still drinks it."  
  
"It's good to toughen you up," Sano banged on his chest.  
  
"Riiight," BJL said sarcastically. "And K is a Yugioh fan!"  
  
"I... am..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sano frowned. "it is!"  
  
"Yea, and we're entertaining royalty here," Yami said. "Wait... I'm royalty."  
  
"Great move, pharoah... or do you spell it farow?" Seto said.  
  
"Hello?" Mary-Sue said sweetly, despite the fact that she had a bruise right below her jaw. "You guys do know that it IS Kurama's birthday, right?"  
  
"It is?" Inuyasha asked. "What's a birthday?"  
  
"The day you're born, dummy."  
  
Kuwabara sighed. "What's a birthday?"  
  
Botan slapped her face and slowly pulled it down. "Oh my god, WE JUST ANWSERED THAT QUESTION!"  
  
Kuwabara pondered for a few seconds. "Oh."  
  
Cuo poked Kuwabara with her kendo stick. "Are you sure he's human?"  
  
"Yea," Bakura said. "Sadly."  
  
"Ahem," Mary-Sue said. "We DO have a cake for you all."  
  
"YOU DO?!?!" all the kindergardner's eyes were immedietly fastened at Kurama. "THANK YOU!" they said, then immedietly rushed to him to ask if they could get the biggest slice.  
  
Mary-Sue wheeled in the GIGANTIC birthday cake, much to the delight of the kindergardners. "It's Jamaica Coffee flavored," she said happily.  
  
"Coff-eeeeee, is that a type of alcohol?" Sano asked.  
  
"Cuteee, clowns!" Chibodee said gleefully. He pulled the little plastic statues off the cake and started playing with them... or rather, trying to convince Hiei to light them up.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Come on, we can throw it down Mary-Sue's shirt!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Everyone, we're going to cut the cake!" Mary-Sue said. Everyone trampled her.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" everyone said to Kurama. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOO YOUUUUU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHUUICHI KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Kurama slowly closed his eyes and blew the candel.  
  
"YAHHHHHH!" someone screamed. Everyone looked at the cake. It was screaming.  
  
Out popped Yahiko, dancing. He wore one of those cake-girl-dresses and her shiney black tap-shoes flew across the room when Yahiko kicked up.  
  
"Oh," Sagoshi started.  
  
"My," Boton continued.  
  
"GOD!" Blizzard, Black Joker Lady, Keomi, Duel Mistress K, Cuo Nuhai, and all the other authors and authoressed screamed.  
  
"What?" Yahiko said, shrugging. He pointed to a sniggering Sano who sat on his soft sily seat (O.o). "He dared me too."  
  
Everyone looked at little Sano. Sano shrugged.  
  
Kiki stomped towards Sano, but she stepped on something in the proscess. She looked down and saw a trail of white. Her sneakers were stepping on two dog-like ears. Below her, Inuyasha was on the floor. "Opps."  
  
"How did he get there?" Chibodee questioned.  
  
"I dunno," Sago shrugged.  
  
Domon looked at Rain. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
Rain ponded on that thought for a while. "Perform CPU."  
  
"NANI!?!" BJL said, shocked. "Isn't that a little severe?"  
  
"Oh, right...do... rescue breathing. You know, mouth to mouth."  
  
Everyone looked at everyone else. Almost immedietly, there was a wave of screaming. Who was going to do rescue breathing the white-haired half demon?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Serpent Rayo: Like it? I hope so.  
  
I'm starting to make a new story. I wish I could show you a little, but the rules say no previews, so I'm forced to let you wait a while. 


	16. Chapter 15, Finale!

Serpent Rayo: erm..  
  
***  
  
Okay, so they had to drag Inuyasha out, and almost everyone already left school, BUT THERE WERE A FEW PEOPLE LEFT! Well, only George, Chibodee, Domon, Sai Sici, Argo, and Rain were there. It dribbled down to only Domon and Rain.  
  
Domon sighed as he flipped though a picture book, waiting for his bro to pick him up. "Shit, I forgot that my bro was going to be late today. Damn it."  
  
Rain nervously looked around. Her parents were not normally this late.  
  
Domon turned to Rain. "Hey... Rain, you ok?"  
  
Rain turned to see Domon. Their eyes locked and Rain blushed. She immedietly looked away. Domon immedietly did the same.  
  
"Hey you two, I'm going to the bathroom, then to the office. Don't do anything stupid," Mary-Sue said as she winked and left.  
  
Rain nervously looked at the window and saw that her parent's car was still not there. She sighed and went back to twideling with her fingers.  
  
"Hey Rain, when do your parents come?"  
  
Rain turned over to see Domon. Her heart skipped a beat. 'What am I feeling?' she thought angrily. "I dunno."  
  
Domon nodded. 'She looks pretty,' he thought.  
  
Rain looked away from Domon. "Domon.. I think I..."  
  
Domon looked up from picking at his nails. "you..."  
  
"I think I've fallen in love with you."  
  
Now it was Domon's turn to blush bright red. "You... love me?"  
  
"Erm... I think--" Rain said, but was immedietly cut short when Domon had grabbed Rain and hugged her. "Nani?"  
  
Domon stopped her with a passionate kiss. When he broke for air, he smiled. "I love you."  
  
Rain looked up, at the man---er... boy she loved. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"What the..." Mary-Sue said. She was shocked. Her fake plastic-mask fell off, reveling an ugly face, with wrinkles from frowning. Her wig fell off, reveling a very burnt blond-colored hair.  
  
Domon and Rayo stood there for a minute, shocked... then... "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"it's not funny!" the woman wailed before running away.  
  
"CONGRADULATIONS!" everyon from behind the bean-bags screamed.  
  
"NANI!?!?!"  
  
"HEY DOMON, RAIN, KISS AGAIN!" BJL screamed.  
  
Everyone laughed as Domon and Rain blushed red.  
  
"LET'S GO AND BLOW UP SAGOSHI'S AUTHORESS' PEN!!! WOOHOOO!!!"  
  
"What the fuck!!! NOOOOO!!!"  
  
A happy ending to a happy hyper little story.  
  
***  
  
Serpent Rayo: *bows*  
  
Pre-recorded CD that Sago taped after a concert song: *audience claps*  
  
Serpent Rayo: arigato for reading this crappy story. ^^ I hope you guyz plan to read more of my stuff. I want to make this interesting G Gundam fic. Izza another alternate universe cuz the continuations are usually just the Gundam gang having children. 


End file.
